Dear Linda
by Venditat and Veritas
Summary: While spring cleaning, Linda came across a letter. She was surprised to see who it was addressed to...and what was in the letter.


**Hooray! My first, and probably only, Phineas and Ferb fanfic! But sadly, it's not about Phineas OR Ferb. It's about Linda!**

**Forgive my poor writing skills. It was last minute.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I own the man named Daniel.**

* * *

"Mom! Did we have to do spring cleaning today?" Candace Flynn complained from her bedroom door. "But I have to go somewhere with Stacy today and I can't be late!"

"Sorry Candace, but I just think that we should." Linda Flynn-Fletcher replied to her daughter as she carried a laundry basket filled with papers. "It's gonna make you feel better when your room's all clean." She put down the basket as to take a deep breath from carrying a heavy load. "But first, I'll put these papers that I salvaged from my room to the back so I can see what I can keep or throw away."

"Too late, mom, I'm already dressed up to go with Stacy!" Candace got out of her room wearing a short pink dress and pink ankle boots. "So I can't go spring cleaning! Plus, Jeremy's gonna be there and I don't think he'd want to see me all sweaty and grubby from spring cleaning!"

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher passed by the two women with backpacks on their shoulders. From what could be seen, they were going to school, specifically Danville High School. Ah, yes. Five years have passed since Phineas and Ferb made the roller coaster and the two are now on their high school years.

"Bye mom! Bye Candace!" Phineas greeted the women farewell. "We'll see you in the afternoon—oh! What are those, mom?" He asked as he approached the basket of papers.

Linda picked the basket up, apparently getting enough rest so she could carry the basket again. "I'm gonna deal with these. See you when you get home, you two!" She kissed their foreheads, a practice that she's been doing whenever her teenage sons go to school, and left to go to the garage as to sort the papers.

She finally reached the garage. When she was there, she put down the basket, recovering from having carried a heavy load, and sat down to start sorting the papers.

The first thing she got was a letter from Laurence Fletcher's father, so she decided to keep that and lay it on her right side, making a "Keep these" pile. The next was a receipt to a clothes store that she frequented. She was unsure whether to keep it or not. Just in case, she laid it on top of the letter. The next was an invitation to a wedding, specifically that of a person none of them were particularly fond with, so she laid it on her left side, making a "Throw these" pile. After getting many different papers with the "Throw these" pile taller than the "Keep these" pile by two inches, she came across this one envelope that was sealed.

"I wonder what this is." She asked herself. She turned it over and was surprised to see who it was addressed to. "It's for me! Now who would write me a letter?" That was when she decided to open it. The first thing that came out of the envelope was the horrible scent of dried blood, and the next was a follow-up smell of fifteen years of age. The letter was probably about the same age as Phineas. "That is TERRIBLE!" She screamed.

The garage door opened, startling her. "Linda, is anything alright?" The one that opened the door turned out to be Laurence, her husband.

"Oh, everything's alright, Laurence." She waved off at him, doing so to fan off the stench of blood and aged paper. "Just…leave me to deal with these papers."

"Oh. Alright, then." He then closed the door after nodding to her in agreement. And when he finally closed the door, he let out a sigh. "I just hope she doesn't read that letter that is addressed to her."

Linda, when she heard the door close, removed the letter from the envelope and looked at it. It had yellowed with age, about fifteen years, in fact. When she unfolded the letter, which was composed of three sheets, she saw that there were a few blood stains. But that did not stop her from trying to read it. What surprised was that the letter was indeed addressed to her and that it was indeed as old as her son Phineas. Then she decided to read the letter.

_December 20, 1997_

_Dear Linda,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to Phineas' first Christmas. It's just that the doctor here in Canada had diagnosed me with tuberculosis. Of course I was shocked. I mean, I never got close to anyone who would use a cigarette! The doctor told me that I had come across something which may have caused it but he isn't entirely sure of what it is. But, other than that, I would like to ask you how Phineas and Candace are._

_Oh, I remember the first time Candace came to the world. She was a bundle of joy. Whenever she was around me, she would always walk to me and say "Daddy" all the time. And also she always came up to me whenever I'm home from work. She always asked me if I brought her home something. And, all the time, my answer was yes. I can never disappoint her._

_As for Phineas, I wasn't there at the time of his birth, but I got to see him, at least. I was so overjoyed when I first saw him because we had a son. And I could never forget the first thing he said when he first saw me: "Dad"._

_But sadly I had to leave about a month after to go to Canada for a business trip. I had to say_

Linda came across a blood stain. She didn't want to know what that blood stain was hiding. But she decided to keep reading.

_to the three of you. I was saddened, of course. But I had to go, to support you_

Another blood stain was hiding another word. Linda could only imagine the man writing this letter, a blonde man with blue eyes, writing the letter on his hospital bed while coughing up blood. The thought of that made her start to tear up.

_. While there in Canada, I couldn't stop thinking about you and the children. I wondered if they were alright with me not being around. But I tried not to worry about all that too much since I had to, after all, give you money to support the family._

_Now here I am today, writing this letter while laying on what I assume to be, but I pray to God will not be, my deathbed. But, before I eventually close this letter, I want to tell you that I do love you, Linda, from the bottom of my heart, and I hope that you know that. If I were given the chance, I would go back to Danville and give you and Candace and Phineas the biggest hug I could possibly give anyone. Though sadly, I can't as much as I wanted to._

_The doctor is here again. He told me that I only have until tomorrow to live, and I don't think I can go back to Danville anymore. Please tell Candace and Phineas that I won't be back for a long while. But tell them about me when they're old enough to understand the concept of death._

_I guess I should say this again: I love you, Linda. I love Candace and Phineas, too._

_Love,_

_Daniel._

Linda's eyes were now brimming with tears. She also noticed that the bottom of the last page was stained with blood, which she assumes came from Daniel as he closed the letter. That made her cry even harder.

There was a knock on the garage door. "Mom, we're back." It was Phineas. "Mom, are you okay?" He opened the door to see his mom crying, a three-paged bloodstained letter in hand. "Mom! What happened?" He shook her a little as to get her to look at him. "Did anything happen? And what's that letter?"

Linda wiped her tears. "Phineas, do you want to know something about your dad? I mean your real dad, not Laurence."

Phineas glanced at the letter and frowned. "I think I know a thing or two about him." He gave his mom a hug as he started to cry as well. Right now, he and his mom were lamenting about his real dad who was dead.

Somewhere, just inside the house, Laurence was seated at the dining table while looking at a letter. The letter was about ten years old and it was from a woman named Delia.

* * *

Did any of you feel sad? If you did, I'm (not) sorry!

Read and review! I'd greatly appreciate it since I've never written something for this fandom.


End file.
